


Sharing the Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Anne of Green Gables - Montgomery
Genre: F/F, First Time, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine and Anne share a bed at Green Gables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just straight-up smut.

Being snuggled under the covers with Katherine made Anne quite disproportionately happy. It was for Katherine sake, to be sure, and just for being in Green Gables again, warm and snug. It might have also had something to do with the crispness of the sheets and the warmth of another body next to hers. She'd spent many happy hours here, with dearest Diana and others, and now felt almost as if those days had returned. 

'I like talking to people in bed in the dark,' she confessed to Katherine. 'You can forget all your manners and your bedmate still can't run away from you. It's quite different from having tea, or even walking to church.'

'You could never forget your manners,' said Katherine, but there was no sarcasm or malice in her voice.

'There's a difference between manners and good intentions,' Anne said, draping an unasked-for arm around Katherine by way of unconscious demonstration. Katherine stiffened, but only for a moment. Instead she began to pet Anne's arm with warm dry fingers, and even turned to kiss her forehead. Anne, delighted, raised her head to kiss Katherine on the lips, quick, and buried her face back into Katherine's hair. 'I almost feel I never want to get out of this bed again,' she said, 'until I think about tomorrow morning and seeing Marilla and the twins again.'

'Anne,' said Katherine, and her beautiful dark voice cracked with some emotion Anne could not immediately identify. 'Everything is happening in such short order.'

'We have all the time in the world,' said Anne drowsily.

'Anne, kiss me again.' 

Anne, confused, did as much, pressing her lips lightly against the softness of Katherine's. Katherine's hand sneaked behind her head, and held her close longer, kept the contact, and even moved her mouth against Anne's. 

Anne blushed, but did not pull back. Katherine had been pulled back from often enough. More than that, Anne had begun to feel as if she was blushing all over, and it was not unpleasant at all – in fact, she – she pressed her body against Katherine's and kissed her back, much like she had kissed Gilbert, but yet with the tremendous difference of it being a feminine form against hers, a soft inviting body instead of a hard, alien one. (She tried not to think of Diana. This was Katherine's time.)

They kissed, and kissed, Katherine's hands in Anne's hair, then on her neck, her arm, her waist, pulling up her nightdress just to get access to Anne's bare skin, her fingers searching the expanse of her back, making her shiver with pleasure. Anne wrapped herself around Katherine, trying to pull her nightdress up at the same time. They laughed and untangled each other long enough to slip out of their wrappings, only to eagerly entwine again, glorying in their bare skin. Anne kissed Katherine's breasts, larger than hers and so wonderfully soft, buried her nose between them and played her fingertips over Katherine's nipples. Katherine shivered under her administrations. Anne felt giddy, wild, needy. She breathed Katherine's name over and over under her breath, until Katherine caught her and pushed her on her back. 

'Anne, will you let me?'

'Let you what?' asked Anne. 

Katherine didn't answer, but traced kisses and little nips down Anne's body, making her shriek when she closed her teeth over a nipple. Anne's thighs were moist with pleasure, a familiar sensation, almost daily some weeks, but she crossed her legs against Katherine finding it. Katherine had other plans. She ruefully pried Anne's legs apart. 

Before Anne could protest, Katherine had her mouth – not her hand as Anne had expected – her mouth on the wetness, and Anne would have protested then, except what Katherine was doing was making speech impossible. She grabbed one of their pillows, instead, and clapped it over her mouth to keep from shrieking again. She wasn't sure what this thing they were doing was, but she knew she would simply die of shame if the noise brought Marilla or, Heaven forbid, Mrs Rachel inquiring.

Katherine's mouth on her was so soft, so light, and yet it sent tremors through her body, making her kick with need. Katherine wrapped her arms around Anne's hips and held them down. She dipped her tongue inside Anne, flicked it up roughly, her nose buried in Anne's hot folds, and moved, moved so deliciously that Anne did shriek again, half-choked and muffled into the pillow. 

Then, there it was – the summit of the wave which blacked out the moonlight and all other senses.

Anne collapsed breathless against the sheets. Katherine climbed up next to her and threw her arms around her, breathing almost as hard. Anne turned to kiss her mouth, deep, hungry, grateful. 'Please,' moaned Katherine. 'Please.' She placed Anne's small hand between her own legs and sank Anne's fingers into her unimaginably wet depths.

Katherine whimpered as she pushed against Anne's hand, then took it by the wrist and pushed it deeper. Anne's eyes widened as she realized Katherine couldn't possibly be a virgin, but the thought was soon drowned out by the sweet sounds of Katherine's pleasure. Knowing this was what she wanted, Anne began moving her hand inside Katherine, deeper and deeper, eventually sinking it inside her entirely. Katherine's mouth was wide open, gasping, begging, murmuring encouragement and pleas into her ear, and Anne moved faster and faster, though her wrist was starting to ache and her spirit was lost between wonder and confusion, her desire building up into a second summit by the beauty of Katherine's voice, her form, and her passion. She almost sobbed as Katherine tightened around her hand, her body stretched taut like a bowstring, and there was a wash of warm fluid over her hand. 

Katherine fell down into the pit of the bed, panting. 'Oh Anne,' she said. 'Oh Anne.' Her cheeks were wet with tears.

They lay in silence for a while, save for their breathing, sweat and heat against each other's skin. 

'We made a mess,' said Anne at last, and laughed headily. Katherine joined in with a rare, throaty laugh of pure joy, and Anne's heart, as she herself might once have described it, took wing – soared. There was love here – here, too, was love.

'I always wake at first light. I'll help you clean up before anyone notices.'

'I'm noticing it! My bed is wet!'

'It was worth it, though, wasn't it?' said Katherine and cradled Anne happily.

'Definitely,' Anne agreed. 'Nonetheless, I think we should clean up now.'

They did so in happy silence, then washed in the washbasin, before they got out a set of fresh sheets from the drawer. Throwing the covers back over the bed, Anne asked, blushing, 'What was that, what you did... with your mouth?'

'It has many names.' Katherine shrugged as she fluffed up their pillows and dropped them back on the bed. 'It's all just making love, though.'

Anne blushed. 'I didn't – it's not really – I mean, we are both women.'

'Of course,' Katherine said. 'It's not the same thing as making love to a man, as it can never lead to the same misfortunes. Don't think about it. I am grateful beyond measure for your friendship, Anne, no matter how much I fought it at first.' Katherine came over to kiss Anne, long and deep and gentler than either of them had imagined possible. 'I think... I might at last be free.'

'Yes,' said Anne, and touched Katherine's face. She didn't entirely believe the distinction Katherine had made sound so simple, but she saw their paths diverge, because of the way things went and the way they didn't, as with Diana. For now, it didn't matter. For now, they loved, and were free.


End file.
